


the price of freedom is steep

by ayobaby



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: i miss zack fair, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby
Summary: i am using proper grammar oh no what has the world come to
Kudos: 2





	the price of freedom is steep

**Author's Note:**

> i am using proper grammar oh no what has the world come to

“He doesn’t have a grave.” 

Cloud remembers telling her this one rainy afternoon as they hiked through a particularly awful marsh. He remembers the way her lips purse as she struggles not to frown, the way her fingers clench in veiled grief, the way her brow eventually furrows despite her best efforts. He remembers ignoring the way his heartbeat suddenly increased, the way his veins started burning and he felt as if he was on fire, the way his head swam with distant memories. 

“We'll make one for him. Something. In his memory!”

She promised brightly and the conversation cut off. Cloud remembers wanting to talk more, wanting to ramble on and on about Zack until he could not feel his tongue. He remembers feeling so strange because all he's ever done is run away from and reject others and yet here he is, wanting to open up his entire soul to Aerith. He remembers nodding instead, a simple response which suited him but did not reflect his feelings at all. She had stared at him very hard for weeks after that conversation. 

Now here Cloud was, pitifully standing before her grave. Next to her stood a memorial to Zack. He had argued a great deal with Barrett, feeling that the lovers should at least be united after death, and had finally cashed in one of his multiple favours from Rufus Shinra to make it happen. He would never forget Zack's final resting place. How could he? Ignorance was bliss but Cloud would never be given that opportunity ever again.

”Zack. I'm sorry.”   
The words foolishly slipped from his lips before he could help himself. He knew his— _what was Zack to him? a friend, a brother, ~~a father figure—~~_

He knew that _he_ would be furious. ‘What do you have to apologise for, Cloudy?’ He would insist. ‘I did this because I love you.’ He would press on. ‘You're honouring me and my memory, you are my living legacy.’

Cloud's head hurt. He decided to come back another day, a day where he was less cowardly and more willing to accept death.

Privately, he wasn't sure that day would ever come.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay, mentally ill And relate to cloud strife, ugh it's like i can't pick a struggle


End file.
